The present invention relates to an improved golf club head which can enhance the directional property of a golf ball when it is hit.
Generally, in the head of an iron golf club, a hosel portion, a sole portion, a face portion and the like are formed integrally of metal such as soft iron, stainless steel or the like.
However, conventionally, although a golf club head of this type is designed to have such shape and weight as correspond to the number thereof, because the golf club head is formed of a mass of metal, it is lacking in elasticity. In particular, if the face portion of the golf club head that plays the most important role in impacting on a golf ball is lacking in elasticity, then the repulsive coefficient thereof is small and also a golf club having such head cannot provide such a soft hitting feeling as a wood club.
In view of the above, in recent years, there has been proposed a golf club head in which a face plate formed of resin is mounted to a face portion of a head main body formed of metal, in order to extend a ball flying distance and obtain a soft hitting feeling, as disclosed in Japanese Utility Model No. 59-82063 of Showa.
FIGS. 3 and 4 show a golf club head which is disclosed in the above-mentioned Japanese Utility Model No. 59--82063 of Showa. In this golf club head 1, a plate-like cut-off portion 11 extending from a top portion 7 to a sole portion 9 is formed in a face portion 5 of a head main body 3 formed of metal, and a face plate 13 formed of fiber reinforced resin consisting of a combination of reinforcing fiber and synthetic resin material is mounted on the plate-like cut-off portion 11. In this structure, the flying distance of a hit golf ball can be extended by means of the elastic deformation of the face plate 13 and at the same time a soft hitting feeling can be obtained at the moment of the impact on the ball against the golf club head.
Also, as a back portion 15 of the head main body 3 is generally referred to as a cavity back, a recess-like cavity 17 is formed in the back portion 15, except for a peripheral portion 15 thereof. By forming the cavity 17 in the back portion 15 in this manner, the elastic deformation of the face plate 13 is facilitated so as to secure the longer flying distance of the hit ball.
However, in the conventional golf club head of the above-mentioned type, if a player misses the sweet spot of the club head, then the head is vibrated at the time when the head impacts a golf ball, and also the elastic deformation of the face plate of the head is put out of balance, with the result that the directional property of the ball is worsened.